


Amy Would Throw a Fit

by Benni_Castle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fezturion, M/M, Mentions of Amy Pond - Freeform, Mentions of Amy/Rory, Sexual Tension, humany-wumany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benni_Castle/pseuds/Benni_Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is having...feelings for the Doctor. And now that Amy's gone for a couple days, he can find out how to deal with these feelings through movie dates, tea breaks, and awkward face-to-face moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was an explosion. 

"Ugh, what happened?" Rory moaned as he rubbed his throbbing head. He was lying on his back on the floor of the TARDIS. 

"Uh, I think we just crashed." The Doctor was lying next to Rory in the same position. Rory felt warmth on his hand and he looked down. Right before the Doctor pulled it away, Rory saw that their hands had been touching. 

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked as he pulled himself up. 

"I sent her home, remember? She wanted to get to her photo shoot tommorow." The Doctor rushed to the console and started throwing levers, pressing buttons, and flipping switches. 

"So, are we like in danger or you know, about to crash into something...hostile?" 

"What?...oh...OH! No! We're perfectly fine. It was just a minor tremor from popping out of the transmat beam. Nothing to worry about." The Doctor said as he realized that Rory wasn't clever enough to work it out. He straightened his bowtie then patted Rory on the head. There's that warm feeling again, this time on top of his head. Strange, the Doctor isn't on fire or anything. 

"So, where do you wanna go now? Earth, Adipose 3, the lost moon of Poosh, or if you must, Clom, but I dont think it'd be a good time there." 

"I could really go for some steak and chips, if you don't mind. You know...Earth...21st century."

"Oh that's a stupid choice. A stupid and boring choice! But you don't get to pick often. So..." The Doctor walked right up to Rory. His nose a mere inch from Rory's. Rory's eyes grew wide as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"...just this once, Rory Pond, just this once." He contiued with a small smile on his lips. The Doctor lingered in front of Rory's face for a few seconds longer. Rory could feel his warm breath on his face and he shut his eyes. When he opened them the Doctor was back at the control panel, flipping more switches.  
_____________________________________________

"Voila! Home, sweet home."

"Cool."

"Lead the way, Pond." Rory stepped out the TARDIS doors onto the English pavement. 

"Alright, well um, there's a nice chip place around the corner. Uh, follow me...i guess." 

"Aye aye Captain." 

Rory led him to a cafe called Tyler's. They went in and got a booth seat in the corner. A waiter approached the table and they both ordered chips and steak with a soda.

Rory looked up from his food after a bit of silence and saw the doctor staring out the window and eating his food. Rory noticed how the muscles on his face moved with every bite. And how the muscles in his arm rippled underneath his shirt when bringing a chip to his mouth. All of a sudden Rory's skinny jeans were getting a bit tighter... 

What? Why are they...? Wait. No! It's not because o...? Shit!

"I, um...I have to...um g-go to the, uh toilets. Be right back." The Doctor nodded his head and smiled as he watched Rory sort of waddle away. He rushed to the restrooms as fast as someone with a hard-on possibly can. As soon as he entered the room, he bursted into one of the stalls.

"Fuck. Fuck! What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself. "I can't go out there with this. What do I do? What do I do?" After a couple minutes he exited the stall and looked in the mirror and began to think, "This is nothing. I probably just got it from looking at that hot waitress. Yeah, that's probably it. The hot...hot...Doctor...WAITRESS! I meant waitress!" He sighed, realizing the bulge in his pants has not gone down at all. Rory splashed cold water on his face and tried to think about dead kittens or a Slytheen in a bathing suit or something. After a few minutes it seemed to work so he left the bathroom hoping this doesn't happen again.

"Hey Buddy! Your chips are getting cold. What took you so long?"

"I, uh...um nothing, i just ran into...um...some bloke. He was, um tr-trying to uh talk to me or...or something."

"Uh...alright. Well I took the liberty of ordering us dessert. Now, when I asked for fresh cubulose cake, they looked at me like I was some sort of nutter. Then I thought, 'Oooo, I am a nutter! May I should get something with nuts!' So I got us peanut butter ice cream topped with nuts! Isn't that brilliant!?" The Doctor spewed out in less than 10 seconds.

"Nuts...right. Ok, sounds...um...Sorry, did you say cubulose cake?"

"Yeah."

"Um...alright. Well, nuts sound good. I mean nuts like like peanuts, you know. Not nuts like...like nuts nuts..." Rory sighed and looked down at his chips, " I'm gonna stop saying nuts now" The Doctor gave him a strange look.

"Is everything alright Rory?"

"Yeah, no. Everything is tip top."

Before the Doctor can say anything else, a waiter arrives with their desserts. It was delicious and judging by the soft moans of enjoyment the Doctor was releasing, he seemed to like it. With every noise the Doctor made, Rory felt warmer and warmer inside until finally he decided it was time to leave. 

When they got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Rory noticed that his shirt became a little untucked when he did this and he could see the Doctor's waist. He quickly averted his gaze. But after a second he couldn't help but stare at his shoulders and back as the Doctor tossed his blazer over the railing near the console.

"Righteo! It's half past eleven, I think we should hit the old snooze bin."

"Snooze bin?"

"Oi! Shut up and go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rory shuffled down the hallway, towards the control room with two mugs of tea in his hands. He's fully dressed in dark skinny jeans with the cuffs rolled up right above is pale, navy blue oxfords. He's wearing a dark blue, short sleeved button up with tiny white birds on it. He's still sluggish and tired (even after showering), but his quiff game is so strong.  
When he reaches the control room he stops just outside the doorway and spots the Doctor fixing his bowtie in one of the reflective metal surfaces on the control panel. His dark purple bowtie matched his purple suspenders, and went well with the pale red of his shirt and the brown tweed of his blazer. Rory's sleepiness immediately washed away when he layed eyes on him. He loves the way the Doctor's hair bounces when he moves his head, and how brightly his eyes shine blue, and how well the Doctor's pants fit around his...

"Rory!" The Doctor yelled pulling Rory out of his thoughts, "Good morning!" 

Rory's gaze is wide-eyed and staring at the Doctor's eyes when he clears his throat and says, "Uh, yeah, good morning."

"You're looking spectacular today! Are one of those for me, by any chance?" The Doctor says gesturing towards the mugs.

"Um...y-yeah! Uh sorry. Yes," Rory mumbles after a moment. He hands one of the mugs to the Doctor and stops staring at his eyes in place of staring at his lips, as they both bring the mugs up to take a sip. Rory peers over the edge to see the Doctor shut his eyes and give off low humming noises that go straight to Rory's crotch.

Oh my god! You're not gay Rory! It's just...it's just...the heat of the tea and...and... you miss Amy! That's it. You've been away from her for about 14 hours and it's playing tricks on your mind.

He breathes out a sigh of relief, finally knowing why everything the Doctor does is getting him all hot and bothered. He also finally stops looking at the Doctor and goes to sit on the railing. 

"Oh, that was brilliant, Rory. You should make the tea more often." The Doctor finally opens his eyes and goes to start flipping more switches on the control panel.

"Where are we off to now?" Rory asks lazily. The sleepiness coming back with every sip of tea.

"Wherever you'd like, Rory. Today is your day."

"I thought yesterday was my day."

"Yesterday WAS your day, and it was a great day, but it was a short day, not much of a day at all, so today will also be your day, a full 24 hour day, so make it a good day!" The Doctor quickly answered as he turned towards Rory wildly gesturing the entire time.

"Um...alright. In that case, can we stay here? You know, on Earth, in London, this year?" Rory asked slowly, hoping the Doctor doesn't think it's too boring of an idea.

The Doctor paused with his hand on a large lever, face almost emotionless. Rory hopped off the railing abandoning his mug on the floor and shifted his weight between his feet while he spoke.

"I mean, you know, if it's not too stupid or anything. I...I just kind of, uh wanted to do something, you know, um...humany...wumany..." He shut his eyes and cringed, waiting for the Doctor to shut down his idea. A grin began to grow on the Doctor's face and his eyes shone brightly.

"Well, of course it's not too stupid, Rory!" He said as he quickly sauntered over to Rory.  
He began to do that thing that Rory has noticed he does; disregarding people's personal space. Rory is backed up to the railing, hands on either side, when the Doctor stops in his tracks, about two and a half inches from Rory's face and lowers his voice.

"I would love to spend the day here, Rory. London is a spectacular city." He continues to grin softly in Rory's face and Rory just stares into his eyes, not letting his own wonder down to where the Doctor's waist is also about two and a half inches from his own.

"Um...yeah, alright. S-sounds great." Rory's voice hitches and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. The Doctor just continues to look into his eyes.

"Great," the Doctor says after a few more seconds of silence. Then he pulls away to make sure the TARDIS is parked right. Rory is left leaning against the railing, breathing in short, quiet, heavy pants, and his jeans are starting to strain a bit. He slowly bends down and picks up his tea, eyes still fixated on the Doctor, and downs the contents of the mug in a single gulp.  
_________________________________ ___________

They were walking side by side down the street. Rory had suggested they go see a film a couple blocks from where they parked the TARDIS. When they arrived Rory paid for their tickets and some popcorn. 

Just because I'm paying, doesn't mean we're on a date. Does it?

He quickly shook the thought from his head and found a couple of seats near the front. About halfway into the movie Rory was soon distracted by a couple in front of them who were feverishly making out. Rory felt really uncomfortable and he stole a glance at the Doctor to see if he had noticed the couple too. The Doctor just stared blankly at the screen, slowly eating his popcorn. Rory decided to try and ignore them so that he could enjoy the movie.

The movie is about an hour and and a half in and Rory started to notice that the Doctor was fidgeting a lot. He didn't look comfortable and he gave up on his box of popcorn. That's when Rory remembered that the Doctor wasn't very good at sitting still.

"Hey um, do you wanna leave?" Rory whispered to the Doctor." This film's kind of boring." Rory lied. He actually thought it was a great movie, but he didn't want the Doctor to feel uncomfortable. When the Doctor nodded, Rory rose from his seat, but as he stood up he accidentally knocked over a drink onto the Doctor's lap. Rory stood there with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! I-I'm so, so sorry!" Rory said in a hushed voice. The Doctor just held his arms slightly in the air while Rory frantically grabbed some napkins and began rubbing at the Doctor's crotch.

"Rory it's fine, really." The Doctor tried to tell Rory but Rory kept trying to dry his trousers. A few of the moviegoers shushed them.Finally the Doctor just stood up and told Rory he was going to just go to the bathroom. He side-stepped down the narrow walkway and then disappeared around the corner Rory slumped back in his seat and sighed.

"I can't believe I just did that," he thought to himself. "He'll never let me pick where we go, ever again." Then his thoughts started to drift. "I spilt a lot of soda on his jeans. I was actually touching his crotch with my hands. That probably weirded him out. That probably weirded out anyone who saw that. It didn't weird me out. I...liked it? No, that's not the right feeling. I was just...comfortable with it. With what, exactly? Feeling the Doctor's you-know-what underneath the wet fabric." Rory's crotch twitched a little at the thought. "Rory, no! Stop thinking about the Doctor that way! Your straight for God's sake! Wait a second. The Doctor's been gone for awhile. I should check on him." With that Rory rose from his seat and left the room.

Rory made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Doctor? You alright in there?"

"Yes, just finishing up," came the muffled reply. Rory waited as he heard the sound of the hand dryer turning off and some footsteps. The door swung open and the Doctor shuffled out slowly. He looked at Rory as Rory tried not to look at the, still damp, fabric of his trousers.

"It's not too noticeable, is it? The Doctor asked looking from his crotch to Rory and back again. Rory stiffened at the question realizing that it's going to be hard not looking at his "area" if the Doctor blatantly invited him to do so, like that.

"Um...no! It's totally unnoticeable. Not a trace of noticeable...ness. Like...zero n-notice." Rory spewed out with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. The Doctor gave him a strange look but decided to ignore Rory's odd behaviour.

"Alright," the Doctor said with a clap of his hands. "Well, we should get back to the TARDIS so that I can get a change of clothes and you can work out whatever it is that's making you act...out of sorts, for lack of better words." He gave Rory a grin then began to walk towards the exit. Rory stood there, a bit shocked, for a few seconds before trying to hastily catch up to the Doctor's long strides. He does need to get his shit together about whatever it is he's feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory leaned against the railing of the console room and sipped on another cup of tea because that's what the British do; they drown all of their problems in tea. When the Doctor came into the room Rory nearly choked on the drink. Standing before him was a half-naked Doctor with two pairs of trousers draped over either arm. Ok, he wasn't half-naked per se, but he might as well have been in Rory's mind. The Doctor had on his blazer and shirt and bowtie etc. but below the waist he was in nothing but purple pants and socks.

"Rory, which do you think looks better? The dark grey or the charcoal grey?" He raised both pairs to his hips as he named them and stared at Rory, waiting for an answer. It took all Rory had in him to keep his mouth from hanging open like an idiot. He just stared, speechless at the Doctor's crotch but it was, thankfully, covered by the charcoal grey trousers that the he was showcasing for Rory.

"You're right. The charcoal looks ridiculous," the Doctor said, tossing them to the floor. Rory still stood motionless, both hands on his mug, and eyes fixated on the same spot.

"Mind if I have a sip?" The Doctor asked. Rory followed him with his eyes as the Doctor moved towards Rory and grabbed his wrist. He moved his hand that was attached to the handle of the mug and brought the warm liquid to his lips. Rory stared in shock at the Doctor's actions. When he saw the Doctor close his eyes momentarily while drinking the tea he realized he had become almost instantly hard. His tight skinny jeans weren't helping much to hide it either. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't notice and just waltzed right out of the room, not before thanking Rory for the tea. And Rory definitely did not stare at his pants covered ass as he walked away.

Rory rested the tea on the console and hurried himself to his own room.   
_________________________________ ___________

As soon as he got there he flopped face first onto the surface of his bed.

"Ufgghhgfhgh," he moaned into his duvet. It smelled like Amy. He misses Amy. She would know what to do in a situation like this. Not that he would ever tell her that he was having sexual feelings towards one of his best friends. There. He's finally admitted it. He is sexually attracted to the Doctor. But that's it, nothing emotional. How could he ever explain that to anyone. 'Hi Doctor. I want to make out with you 90% of the time but it's not like I like you or anything.' Yep. He would totally understand that. Rory sighed and rolled onto his back. He could now see that he was still painfully hard. After a moment of hard thinking he decided he'd have to 'take care of it' so he got up and locked the door then scrambled back on his bed while simultaneously shoving his jeans down. He then layed in the bed with his jeans around his ankles and his orange boxer-briefs stretched tightly over his boner. His hand slid down his chest and rested on his waistband but something was stopping him from going any lower.

"Stop Rory! You can't do this." A little voice inside his head shouted. 

"Yes you can Rory. Go ahead," said a different voice in his head.

"This is taking it too far," screamed the first voice.

"You'll be happier if you did it."

"You'll immediately regret it."

"He's hot. You like him. And he doesn't have to know."

"He's your friend. He's a guy. And you'll never see him the same way again." Rory was starting to get really annoyed with this internal battle and his boner was practically nonexistent anymore.

"Think about the feeling. The pleasure."

"The pain. The shame."

"The ecstasy."

"The regret"

"The..."

"SHUT UP!" Rory yelled, anger pooling over his emotions. He pulled up his jeans and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was so mad with himself he took a book off his nightstand and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud then fell to the floor. Rory just sat on his bed grabbing his hair roughly. What was wrong with him. Why is he so bent out of shape about this. It's purely lust, it's not like theirs an emotional side to this. Or was there...

At that moment he heard a knock on the door and the Doctor's voice.

"Um Rory? Are you alright? I heard some noises and a bit of shouting. Can I come in?" Rory sighed because the Doctor is the last person he needs to see right now. He reluctantly pushed himself off the bed and walked quietly to the door. He unlocked it but instead of opening the door he just went to sit back down in his previous spot on the bed. The Doctor slowly opened the door then hesitated before going completely into the room and shutting the door behind him. At first the Doctor just stood there awkwardly, wringing his hands together and looking around the room. He saw the book lying open next to the wall, but besides that the room was spotless. He slowly walked over to the book and picked it up. He then went over to the bed to place it on the nightstand. After that he lowered himself onto the bed next to Rory. Rory had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't even look up or move when the Doctor sat a bit too close, causing their knee caps to touch.

"Rory," the Doctor spoke quietly, placing his hands on his own knees, so that they would stop fidgeting. "Are you alright?" Rory sighed.

"Um...yeah. Yeah, i'm alright." He kept his face buried in his hands.

"Are you sure?" His voice was dripping with concern. Rory hesitated for a second then raised his head from his hands. He turned his head towards the Doctor and looked into his eyes. He looked so sympathetic and his eyes shined so brightly that Rory almost kissed him right then and there. He quickly turned away before he did something that he'd regret.

"No," Rory breathed out trying to avoid looking at the other man. He was looking at his hands as if they held all the answers.

"Do you want to talk about?" The Doctor asked as he slid his hand across Rory's shoulders and finally resting it on the small of his back. Rory shivered from the touch but at the same time, it was sending heat throughout his entire body. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch slightly.

"Um...not really." He replied after a few seconds.

"Well, i'm here if you need to talk, mate." The Doctor pulled his hand away and started to make his way over to the door. Rory immediately missed the warmth of his hand on his back and his knee touching his knee. He shivered at the sudden coolness of his body and wrapped his arms around his chest. The Doctor opened the door, but he turned around to give an unconvincing smile towards Rory. Rory was staring at him the entire walk to the door and gave an even more unconvincing smile back, followed by an appreciative nod. The Doctor then closed the door and Rory listen to his footsteps go down the hallway until they were too far to hear. Rory fell backwards and let his head hit the soft plushness of his duvet. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" He thought before drifting off into a midday nap.  
_________________________________ ___________

When Rory awoke, he was in the same position that he fell asleep in. He sat up, stretched his arms above his head, then ran his fingers through his hair. Quiff game still strong. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and realized he had only been asleep for an hour. With a groan he got up and shuffled towards the door. He found his way down the hall and into the control room. There was something missing though...

"Doctor?" Rory called out, hoping he's still on the ship.

"Oh, Rory! You're awake!" He heard the Doctor's voice but he didn't seem him anywhere. 

"I'm down here working on the engine!" The Doctor's voice bellowed around the room. Rory went over to the edge of the platform, lied down on his stomach, and ducked his head underneath the railing. When he bent his head enough to see underneath the platform he realized he was facing the back of the Doctor's head. The Doctor swung around on his hanging seat thing and came face to face with Rory. 

He looks great upside down.

The Doctor pulled up his goggles resting them on his head. His eyes were shining as bright as ever, his hair was in a perfect disarray, and he had on a smile so happy it could cure cancer. 

"Hello Rory! I do hope you're feeling better." Rory was so close to the Doctor that he could feel his warm breath on his face, with every word.

"Um...yeah. I guess all I needed was a good nap." Rory didn't really feel better but he would hate to be the cause of that smile disappearing.

"Glad to hear it! Now, I'm going to finish up hear but I left a cup of tea on the console for you. Then we could go out and do sonething else." At that, Rory got up, lightly banging his head on the railing, and sat against the console. He found a mug of tea waiting and began to sip at the warm liquid. "You know, something that doesn't involve you getting me wet," the Doctor added from underneath the platform. Rory nearly choked on his tea for the second time that day. He was coughing trying to get over what the Doctor just said.

"Rory! You alright?" The Doctor called out. 

"Yeah...I'm...alright," Rory choked out in between coughs."Just some tea in the wrong pipe." Rory was gaining back control of his airways when the Doctor started ascending the stairs leading to the console. He was wiping his hands on a rag and pulling off the goggles. Rory was getting better at keeping his staring at a minimum so by the time the Doctor reached the console, Rory was looking down at his tea. The Doctor seemed a little hesitant when he stood next to Rory, as if he was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"So, um...Rory," he started slowly. Rory glanced up at the Doctor, trying to make himself look happy, urging him to continue. "What would you like to do next?

"Um...do you want to go grab some lunch?" Rory asked peering at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah Rory. Whatever you like," the Doctor replied with a soft grin. Rory looked at him and realized he was smiling back. Small but genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and the Doctor were  
strolling down the streets of London. They each had a slice of pizza and a soda.

"Amy would have a fit if she knew about all the junk we've been eating." The Doctor chuckled and took another bite of pizza. As they walked down the slightly busy streets, Rory occasionally stole a glance or two at the Doctor. His hair looked perfect framed by the midday sun and his skin was radiant. Rory wished that he could lean over and just kiss him or even hold his hand as they strolled along the pavement to an unknown destination. He decided that he needs to do something because being around the Doctor was torture. They stopped by a waterway and leaned against the guard rails. Rory finished his pizza first and decided to just close his eyes and feel the cool breeze. He knew it would be chilly so he tossed on a dark blue jumper before leaving the Tardis. He propped his elbows on the railing and let his head fall back. He felt relax for the first time in 24 hours.

"Rory," came the Doctor's voice from the right. Rory hummed in response.

"Well, this might not be the best time but..." Rory was worried now. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the Doctor, locking on to his eyes. "...do you maybe want to talk about what  
happened earlier today?" The Doctor paused and looked down at the soda in his hands. Rory sighed. He knew they had to talk about this sooner or later. He was just hoping for later.

"Well...um, you see. I have this slight problem." Rory was trying to figure out how to say this without weirding him out.

"A problem?"

"Yeah...with you."

"With me?!"

"No! Not with you, but more...centered around you." The Doctor looked really confused at that point. Hell, even Rory couldn't quite understand what he just said, but he couldn't stop now. "Well, yesterday I started noticing that some of the things you did were, um, having an...effect on me." He paused and looked at the Doctor. His eyes were slightly furrowed but Rory just continued. "And um, being around you made me feel different."

"I'm sorry Rory but you're going to have to be a bit more specific than 'different'." The Doctor turned his body so that he was facing Rory completely. Rory imitated his movement and took a step closer.

"It's very hard for me to say this so I need you to really think about my words. Okay?" Rory said firmly placing his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor was staring into Rory's eyes, and Rory could not look away even if he tried.

"I like Amy, but I also...like...you." The Doctor's face looked as if a million things were running through his mind.

"Rory...I don't think I under..." He was cut off by Rory's lips. The Doctor's lips were smooth and unmoving while Rory kissed him. Finally after a couple seconds, the Doctor began kissing back. It was a rushed, passionate kiss because Rory's been wanting to do this for some time now. Rory pulled the Doctor in closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. The Doctor's hands were on Rory's hips, fingertips were digging into the fabric of the jumper. When Rory needed a breath he pulled back enough to detach their lips, immediately missing the taste. They were both panting and their eyes were dark with want. It was getting late and the sun was lowering. When Rory finally got his breath under control he began to talk.

"So, um...that is why I've been acting so...weird, lately." Rory told the Doctor, staring into his lust blown eyes. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and smiled at Rory looking with a disbelieving face. He shook his head slowly.

"You thought Amy would have a fit before," the Doctor joked. Rory hesitated then replied with a chuckle as he rested his forehead on the Doctor's. "You are amazing Rory Pond." Then the Doctor pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
